Eien No a Box of Colour Pencils
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Aku percaya apa yang kau katakan padaku - kita akan selalu bersama.


**.: **_**Eien No... (a Box of Colour Pencils)**_** :.  
><strong>_a story by __**Akira Shirakawa  
><strong>_Main Cast : Inoo Kei as himself, Shirakawa Akira as Inoo Akira  
>OCs : They'll waiting for you inside the story :3<br>Genre : Family, a bit Angst  
>Length : Oneshot<br>Soundtrack : IU – The Story Only I Didn't Know *i knew that the meaning of the song didn't match this story, but the rhythm makes me wanna cry and cry :'(( * 

Aku terduduk di atas kasurku, terbangun dari tidur lelapku yang sudah berjalan selama 2 jam sejak jam 9 malam tadi. Memikirkan apa yang kulihat dalam mimpi, dan merutuk mengapa aku terbangun darinya.

Aku menebar pandangan ke sekelilingku, melihat kamarku inci demi inci. Kutatap nanar benda-benda yang ada di meja belajar dan nakas di samping tempat tidurku.

Nyaris semua benda-benda di kamar ini adalah pemberian darinya.

Nii-chan, Kei Inoo.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Kusentuh sebuah barang yang dia berikan padaku – satu set pensil 24 warna. Aku tak perduli apa merknya – aku ingat semua yang dia lakukan demi 24 kayu berisikan grafit warna-warni itu.

Pemberian terakhir darinya untukku.

[flashback] AUTHOR POV

Suatu malam yang dingin dan bersalju di sebuah rumah tradisional di sudut kota Nagoya. Seorang bocah SMP kelas 7 merengek pada kakaknya – seorang murid beasiswa Universitas Meiji – yang mengerjakan tugas harian kuliahnya.

"Nii-chaaan, aku ingin pensil 24 warna..." rengek Akira pada kakaknya, Kei.

Kei menaruh pensilnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Aduh, Akira... Sudah jam 9 malam... Nii-chan juga lelah," ujar Kei.

"Demo, aku harus punya pensil warna itu untuk besok! Nanti Kitagawa sensei menghukumku karena tak membawa alat warna dengan lengkap!"

"Lho? Kok tidak bilang dari hari kemarin, Aki-chan?"

Mulut Akira semakin maju. "Nii-chan ini banyak tanya, ya?"

"Hehehe, gomen ne~" jawab Kei sambil tersenyum. "Iya, nii-chan belikan dulu sekarang, ya... Aki-chan baik-baik di rumah, kalau lapar lagi masih ada sushi buatan nii-chan di dalam kulkas yang kecil. Ah, kalau Nii-chan pulangnya terlalu malam, kunci pintu dari dalam dengan kunci yang ini," ujar Kei sambil mengangkat sebuah kunci perak kecil yang ditaruh dalam sebuah kotak kayu kecil. "Jangan dikunci dengan kunci selot," lanjutnya.

Akira mulai tersenyum. "Hai, Nii-chan! Arigatou!"

Kei berbalik dan mengacak rambut adik lelakinya itu dengan penuh kasih. "Douzo, Aki-chan..."

Ufuk timur mulai bersinar, namun Kei belum kembali dari mencari pensil 24 warna untuk Akira. Akira yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan ritual pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah-nya duduk diam di teras, menunggu kepulangan sang kakak.

_Nii-chan lama sekali..._ batin Akira sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah kantung plastik hitam di tangan kanan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Akira.

"Aki-chan... Maaf membuatmu menunggu..." ujar pemuda itu.

Akira menyongsong pemuda itu. "Nii-chan! Darimana saja? Kau membuatku cemas, tahu!" teriak Akira seraya berlari ke arah kakaknya dan menyambar tangan lentik sang kakak.

"A-Aku..." Setetes darah menetes dari hidung Kei.

"Nii... Nii-chan! Doushita?" Akira panik dan bergegas membawa kakaknya ke dalam kamar.

"Eh, tidak usah... Nanti kau terlambat. Hari ini kakak minta izin masuk siang, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Ini pensil warnamu," ujar Kei sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik hitam yang ia bawa – dan mengambil sebuah lagi kantung plastik berwarna putih untuk dirinya.

"Nii-chan," Akira menunjuk kantung plastik putih milik Kei seraya mengelap darah dari hidung kakak lelakinya itu. "Itu apa?"

Kei hanya diam, menarik sedikit sudut mulutnya ke atas dan menjauhkan tangan Akira perlahan. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kakak. Berangkatlah ke sekolah. Hati-hati, ya... Jadi anak yang baik!"

Akira mengangguk – berjanji dalam hati untuk jadi anak yang baik.

Sepulang sekolah, Akira menengok kamar sang kakak.

_Kosong. Nii-chan sudah berangkat, ya?_

Usil, Akira mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Dengan pandangan kagum, Akira melihat-lihat karya-karya Kei yang tertempel di sepanjang dinding kamar. Alhasil, tanpa sengaja, Akira menjatuhkan sebuah botol bening berisikan beberapa benda-benda bulat yang kini terserak di atas karpet.

"Ah! Apa ini?" Akira mengambil botol itu, kemudian hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika ia membaca _untuk apa _obat itu.

"Penahan... sakit? Nii-chan sakit apa sampai harus meminum obat seperti ini...?"

Akira terlalu bingung untuk mencari tahu apa sebenarnya penyakit yang diderita kakaknya. Perlahan, ia berbalik ke luar kamar dengan mata masih menatap lekat label yang tertera pada botol obat bening itu. Belum sempat ia benar-benar keluar kamar, ia menubruk seseorang.

Kei tiba.

Akira kaget setengah mati. "Nii-chan..."

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku? Dan mengapa obat-obat itu masih berserakan di atas karpet?" tanya Kei datar.

_Issh, hontou ni baka, Akira!_ "Nii-chan, aku..."

"Bereskan obatnya sekarang juga! Aku mandi dulu," ujar Kei setengah membentak pada Akira.

Akira yang selama ini belum pernah mendengar kakaknya marah seperti ini kaget. _Nii-chan tak pernah marah padaku... Ada masalah sepenting apa sampai Nii-chan bersikap seperti ini padaku?_

"Demo, Nii-chan... Aku..."

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan padamu."

Akira merasa matanya mulai memanas. Dadanya sesak, penuh sesal yang tak terjelaskan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Nii-chan!" teriak Akira. Kei berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Susah payah Akira menahan tangisnya, ia berbicara terisak pada Kei.

"Apa... apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Nii-chan sakit apa sampai harus membeli obat macam ini? Mengapa kau menyembunyikan _kau yang sebenarnya _dariku?"

"Karena kau tak perlu tahu," Kei perlahan berbalik. Suaranya kini melembut dan matanya dipenuhi bulir air mata yang menunggu keluar dari balik pelupuk mata Kei satu persatu.

Akira mendekati kakaknya itu dan menggoyang bahu kakaknya. "Onegai, nii-chan! Jujurlah!"

Kei menghela nafas. "Itu..."

"NII-CHAN!"

"Aku... akh, sudahlah!" Kei menepis tangan Akira dari bahunya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Akira yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada nii-channya kembali memasuki kamar Kei dan membereskan butiran obat milik Kei yang terjatuh.

Malamnya, Kei tidak sehangat biasa. Pensilnya masih bernyanyi riang dan menari meliuk-liuk di atas sketchbook-nya, namun tidak dengan dirinya.

"Nii-chan..." panggil Akira memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Nii-chan..."

Lagi-lagi tidak.

"Nii-chan..."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Diamlah."

Akira meninggikan nada suaranya dan berdiri tegak di samping kakaknya yang duduk di lantai kayu. "Nii-chan! Aku hanya memintamu untuk jujur!"

Kei terhenyak. "Aki-chan..."

"Aku bukan memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan pandangan kaget seperti itu! Aku minta kau untuk jujur!"

Kei terdiam, tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Nii-chan!"

"Baiklah!"

"Katakan padaku!"

"Aku..." Kei menelan ludah. "... terkena kanker otak."

Dunia Akira serasa akan runtuh.

Sudah berapa hari Kei terbaring lemah di rumah sakit setelah kejadian malam itu – saat Akira memaksa Kei mengatakan apa yang ditutupinya selama ini. Setelah mengungkapkan semuanya, Kei pingsan. Akira tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya selain menelepon rumah sakit dan memanggil ambulans.

Akira memegang tangan nii-channya erat, takut ia harus kehilangan lagi orang-orang yang disayanginya di dunia ini. Air matanya terus mengalir tak jemu-jemu. Kei menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Akira.

"Aki-chan..." panggilnya lirih.

"H-hai?" sahut Akira seraya menghapus air matanya. "Ah, nii-chan sudah bangun rupanya... Mau minum, nii-chan?" Akira melepas tangannya dari tangan Kei dan bergegas menuangkan air putih ke gelas kaca untuk kakaknya.

"Tidak, tidak usah."

Akira berusaha tersenyum, walaupun hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk saat ia melihat wajah pucat kakaknya. "Bukankah nii-chan harus minum? Suara nii-chan sudah serak, membuatku tidak nyaman mendengarmu, tahu..." ujar Akira setengah bercanda – bermaksud menghibur nii-channya.

Kei tersenyum kecil. "Aki-chan..."

"Eh?" Akira meletakkan gelas kaca Kei di atas nakas.

"Nii-chan minta... Kau baik-baik, ya?"

Akira ikut tersenyum. "Tanpa kau minta, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik. Aku akan membanggakanmu dan juga kedua orangtua kita di atas sana."

Kei mengacak rambut hitam adiknya. "Kau sudah berapa hari tidak sekolah, hah? Menunggu kakakmu yang sakit ini disini?"

"Daijoubu. Aku ingin terus bersama kakak..." ujar Akira – dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak adalah orang yang aku paling sayangi di dunia ini. Kakak jugalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku takut... kalau kakak pergi... tanpa aku di sisi kakak..." lanjut Akira disusul isakan kecil.

Tangan lentik Kei mengelus pipi tembam Akira. "Aki-chan... dengarkan kakak. Kakak tahu, kau tahu, semua orang tahu. Semua orang yang bernyawa pasti merasakan mati, begitu juga kakak. Cepat atau lambat, kakak akan mati – begitu juga dirimu. Kehilangan di dunia walau terasa sangat menyedihkan, akan tergantikan dengan keabadian di atas sana."

Akira mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kakaknya nanar. "Demo..."

"Ingatlah segala nasihatku, Aki-chan. Dari mulai menjaga kebersihan, kuatkan hatimu, ingat Tuhanmu, dan ikuti apa kata hatimu. Pemimpin bagimu adalah dirimu sendiri, Aki-chan. Bukan aku, bukan otoo-san atau okaa-san, bukan siapapun. Di dunia ini, hanya kau yang dapat memimpin dirimu sendiri dengan baik."

Kata-kata Kei yang begitu lancar mengalir membuat Akira semakin cemas.

"Nii-chan..."

Kei kembali menghapus air mata Akira. "Dengan begitu," lanjutnya, "aku akan selamanya berada di hatimu. Memang, di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Namun, selama kau hidup... aku akan terus berada di hatimu."

Tiba-tiba, Kei meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat pinggiran kasur, giginya menggigit kencang bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan! Doushita?" Akira mencari bel pemanggil, lalu menemukannya di dekat nampan buah. Ia menekannya dengan panik berkali-kali.

_Nii-chan... Kumohon... jangan sekarang..._

"Akh... Aki-chan..." panggil Kei di tengah ringisannya.

"Matte kudasai, Nii-chan! Sudah kupanggil dokter lewat bel!"

"Aku... tidak kuat lagi..."

Akira berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya. "Kau kuat! Aku yakin itu!"

Kei memukuli kepalanya. "Akh... hontou... Aki-chan..."

"Nii-chan," Akira menggamit tangan kakaknya. "Kuatlah! Aku disini! Aku ada untuk nii-chan!"

"Ingat... apa yang kukatakan padamu..." hidung Kei mengucurkan banyak darah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengingatnya! Kau akan selalu ada untuk mengingatkan aku semua hal itu! Kita akan selalu bersama!"

"Sayo... nara..." tangan Kei melemas dan terkulai di atas kasur. Sebuah garis lurus muncul bersamaan dengan satu nada nyaring memilukan yang panjang tak berujung.

"Nii... nii-chan? Dokter! DOKTER!"

~Beberapa hari kemudian~

Seorang pemuda berjalan gontai ke arah pantai, membawa sebuah guci hitam bertutupkan kain putih. Bersama dua sahabatnya, ia naik ke atas perahu – bersiap menabur abu. Hatinya tak ingin berhenti menangis meskipun sekarang air matanya telah mengering.

"Sabarlah, Aki-chan. Masih ada kami disini. Kami akan terus mendukungmu!" ujar Ryutaro Morimoto, salah seorang sahabatnya.

Seorang lagi, Yuto Nakajima, menepuk bahu Akira dan turut menyemangatinya. "Yoshi, Aki-chan. Mari, kita tabur abu Inoo-kun bersama-sama."

Akira mengangguk dan menatap penuh haru dua sahabatnya itu. Yuto mendayung perahunya, sedangkan Ryutaro merangkul Akira erat.

"Nah, sudah agak di tengah," ujar Yuto. "Kita tabur sekarang?"

Akira mengangguk. Ia membuka kain putih penutup guci, memakai sarung tangannya. Kemudian, mengambil sejumput abu kakaknya, dan menebarkannya ke haribaan lautan lepas.

"Sayonara nee, Onii-chan."

Esoknya, dengan penuh perjuangan mengatasi kesedihannya, Akira berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini, Yuto dan Ryutaro menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama.

"Jarang-jarang 'kan, kita pergi bersama?" ujar Ryutaro.

"Mulai hari ini, yuk... Masa' sahabat tapi pulang pergi pisah terus?" sambung Yuto. Akira tersenyum kecil.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka bertiga disambut oleh seorang siswi yang tak mereka duga.

Siswi populer, Hikari Kagami.

"Eh, Hikari-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Yuto.

"Ehm, aku ingin bicara pada Akira-kun," ujar Hikari. "Boleh... kita bicara berdua?" lanjutnya.

"Wuah, datang-datang langsung ditembak Hika-chan..." goda Ryutaro.

"Issh, kalian ini... Aku memanggilnya bukan dengan maksud itu, kok."

Akira mengerinyit heran. "Lalu, karena apa?"

Hikari mendadak diam dan salah tingkah. "Kita ke kantin dulu saja, ya? Pagi ini masih sepi, 'kan?"

"Nii-chan? Ada apa dengan nii-chan?"

Hikari memainkan jarinya. "Kau ingat, saat ia membelikan pensil 24 warna untukmu?"

Akira mengangguk.

"Saat itu, ia juga membeli obat ke rumah sakit yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumahmu – tepatnya rumah sakit tempat ayahmu bekerja. Ayahku pula-lah yang menangani kakakmu, sehingga aku tahu bagaimana persisnya kondisi kakakmu. Sebelum malam itu, saat ia masih pulang kuliah malam-malam dan penyakitnya masih belum terlalu parah, aku berada di sana. Ayahku mengenalkan pada kakakmu perihal diriku. Tahu bahwa aku dan kau berada di sekolah yang sama, ia mengatakan padaku untuk jangan katakan keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya padamu, apapun yang terjadi.

Kembali pada saat ia membelikan pensil 24 warna untukmu. Ia berjalan gontai ke ruang ayahku. Aku melihatnya dan membantunya untuk berjalan ke ruangan ayah. Saat di check-up, ayah menyarankan kakakmu untuk segera dirawat inap saja. Namun, ia mengatakan bahwa ada urusan penting yang harus segera ia selesaikan dan ia harus segera pulang ke rumah sambil mengangkat kantung plastik hitam yang ia bawa. Sekilas aku melihat, pensil 24 warna ada di dalamnya. Jelas sudah bahwa kakakmu lebih mementingkan dirimu daripada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, ayah hanya memberikan obat penahan sakit pada kakakmu setelah berapa lama kakakmu terus menerus bernegosiasi dengan ayahku. Ia pun pulang sekitar jam 1 malam – itu kata ayahku. Tak mau diantar pula."

Akira terdiam. Tangannya gemetar demi mendengar semua penuturan Hikari.

"Aku salut padanya." Hikari menoleh pada Akira yang memandang lurus-lurus meja kayu yang ada di depannya.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas," ajak Hikari. "Bel sudah berbunyi..."

Berusaha keras tak memperlihatkan setetespun butir air mata di depan Hikari, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

_Nii-chan... Tak pernah kau mengeluh padaku soal penyakitmu._

_Tak pernah kau beritahu betapa susahnya menahan sakit yang seringkali muncul._

_Kini, aku akan berdiri tegar menghadapi semua. Aku janji, sesuai apa yang kau katakan padaku..._

_Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik._

[flashback | off] AUTHOR POV | OFF

Air mataku menetes. Kubelai pensil 24 warna itu penuh perasaan. Kata-katanya terngiang di otakku.

_Ingatlah aku, maka aku akan selalu ada di hatimu._

Baiklah, nii-chan. Aku tidur dulu. Bersiap menghadapi hari esok penuh tanda tanya yang kelak terjawab.

[FIN]

Huwee... *mewek sendiri* nangis sendiri bikinnya *peres lap pel*  
>Yah, baiklah. Cukup sampai disini dulu sekarang~ Gomen nee kalau ada salah ketik atau apapun~ :D Jaa nee~!<p> 


End file.
